


a good surprise

by golden_sky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Some Humor, kara and lena just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_sky/pseuds/golden_sky
Summary: "Have you ever fallen in love?" Lena asks one day.





	a good surprise

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Lena asks one day. 

It's completely out of nowhere. They're sitting on Kara's couch and watching reruns of Buffy while Kara munches on some potstickers that she's totally not sharing with Lena. 

Kara swallows hard. "I thought I was, once." The memory of Mon-el hurts her head in a very bad way. "But what I felt for James is just… confusing. I mean I loved him, I did, I do, but we didn't even go on a date.” She pauses for a second. “I guess I did fall in love with him, even if it didn’t work out."

The "but I'm definitely in love with you" floating through Kara's mind is thoroughly ignored. 

Lena nods, looking like she's thinking very hard. 

"What about you?" Kara finds in herself to ask. She doesn't really want to know the answer, but she can’t help asking.

"I don't know," Lena responds, sounding a little far away. "I suppose I loved Jack in theory, or I should have, we were together for years. But... maybe it's because I'm a Luthor, but I don't know if I know what it feels like to love someone." 

Kara feels her heart break. 

Lena has the lost look in her eye that she often gets when she talks about her past, though this look seems a little sadder than usual, and maybe even a little scared. 

"Lena..." Kara starts hesitantly, but Lena isn't finished speaking. 

"I think I may be in love with someone," Lena admits, refusing to even look at Kara. 

Kara swallows against the tightness in her throat. She's practically indestructible, but she feels as though she's been punched in the gut. It's a deep, raw hurt that vaguely reminds her of when she first met Lucy, except she hadn’t been in love with James yet at the time.

It's funny, she thinks, how Lena has this effect on her. It's nothing like kryptonite; even when it hurts, Lena makes her feel alive. 

Kara grabs the remote off the table and turns off the TV. 

"Do you... do you want to tell me about it?" Kara offers, although she doesn't want to hear about the handsome and smart man that stole Lena's heart. He'd have to be pretty amazing if he got Lena to love him. 

"Whenever I'm around... them," Lena looks at Kara cautiously, "I don’t feel so afraid anymore. I’ve always been scared that I would become like Lex or my mother like everyone expects. They make me feel secure like I never have before. They bring out the best in me, and I wish I could be with them all the time." When she finishes, Lena looks to Kara nervously, trying to gauge her reaction. 

Kara blinks twice. 

"Uh, wow," is what Kara is able to get out. "That, uh, that was very, um... wow."

"Thank you?" Lena says, giving Kara a strange look. "What do you think?"

Kara tries to make her brain form a coherent thought, but it seems to have taken a vacation back to a time when Kara didn't know that Lena was in love with somebody that most likely wasn't her. 

"You, uh, sound pretty... in love to me," Kara finally answers, practically having to force the words out of her. 

Just because Kara is in love with Lena, doesn't mean that Lena has to be with her, or that she shouldn't be with someone else just for Kara's sake. All Kara wants is for Lena to be happy, and it seems as though Lena could be very happy with whoever this person is. 

(As long as Kara gets to meet them and give them a grade A shovel talk. And maybe they'll even have to have a word with Supergirl herself, too.) 

"Really?" Lena asks, almost sounding breathless. She looks over at Kara, hope shining bright in her eyes. 

"Yeah," Kara agrees, putting on a fake smile. "You should totally go for it." She shoves an entire potsticker in her mouth, just to make herself feel better. 

"You really think so?" Lena asks, a sounding a little skeptical. 

Kara nods, a little frantically. "Totally," she repeats around her potsticker, while trying not to look at Lena. 

"Okay," Lena agrees. "I love you."

Kara spits out her half chewed potsticker right on Lena's probably $300 shirt. 

"Rao, I am so sorry Lena!" Kara gasps, jumping up to get a bunch of napkins. 

"Not exactly the response I was expecting," Lena mutters, trying to clean off the potsticker and subsequent grease stain off her shirt. "I'll take that as an "I'm not interested?"" 

"No!" Kara quickly insists. "I was just surprised. But a good kind of surprise!" 

She really hopes that she didn't mess things up by spitting a potsticker on Lena after Lena told her she loved her. Rao, it sounded even worse in retrospect. 

"Really?" Lena asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

"Yes, definitely," Kara tells her. She braces herself. "I love you, too."

Lena's face splits into a smile wider than any of the ones Kara has seen before. Kara finds herself easily smiling back as brightly in response. 

Lena tugs Kara close to kiss her softly. The kiss is barely more than chaste, but it's enough to make Kara's whole body tingle. 

When Lena pulls away, Kara is able to see the stain on Lena's shirt again. 

"I can get you a new shirt, if you want," Kara offers, already turning to go to her room. 

Lena grabs Kara's arm before she can fully step away and tugs her back. She loops her arms around Kara's neck. 

"I don't think I'm going to need one right now," she says, biting her lip. Kara isn't sure if it's because of nerves or in an attempt to be seductive. 

Kara stares at her for a moment before it clicks. 

"Oh! Oh, okay, yeah," Kara breathes, causing Lena to blush slightly and grin. 

Kara tilts her head down slightly to kiss Lena, this time harder. Lena sighs softly against Kara’s lips and pulls her closer. Kara can practically feel herself melting. 

In the morning, Lena borrows one of Kara's shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried not to make any jokes in this fic, but i couldn't do it. maybe someday.


End file.
